disneyheroesbattlemodefandomcom-20200214-history
Heist
The Heist is a real-time cooperative game mode that you can play with up to four other players. Each player controls five heroes on the city map, who move, investigate, stand guard and battle the Thief before she steals all of the Valuables. Creating a Heist Each player can start or join 1 heist a day for free. You can create or join additional heists each day using tickets by buying them from City Watch Shop. Heists can be public or private. Anyone can join public Heists. For private heists, the creator can invite friends or guild members to participate. Invites are sent via private chat, from the Heist creator to the invitee. Heist Difficulty The Heist creator can set the difficulty. This determines the level of enemies you will face in Heist, how many lives the Thief has, and the amount of Disk Power reward you can win. Starting the Heist When you create a heist you’ve find yourself in the Heist Lobby. From here you can chat with other players in the Heist to prepare. The creator of the Heist can start the Heist whenever they are ready. Players can still join the Heist after it has started. Once a Heist is started, the Thief is off and running! Make sure you invite other players who will join soon after starting. Joining a Heist Each player receives 1 Heist Ticket per day. Your ticket can be used to create a new Heist or join an existing one. The “Join a Heist” Screen shows a list of Heists, both ones you’re invited to and ones anyone can join. It also shows: number of players in the Heist so far, remaining valuables (the fewer left, the further along the Heist), whether you have 5 heroes who can join the Heist. Viewing a Heist You can view any Heist on your list. If there is a spot for another player, you can also join. Once you join a Heist, you must choose 5 heroes to use. Only one of each hero is allowed in each Heist. So if other players have already joined, some heroes won’t be usable. In addition, a few randomly selected heroes will be “off duty” each day. No one can use these heroes in any Heist that day. The Heist Map The map has two views: zoomed out and in. * In zoomed out mode, you get a sense of how the whole Heist is going: valuables left, where the thief is and where the heroes are. * In zoomed in mode, you can see more details and interact with elements on the map. Each player in the Heist is assigned a color, and your heroes will always be white. Valuables The pink Valuable meter shows how many Valuables are left on the map. When the Thief steals all the Valuables, you lose! Remaining Valuables are pink; stolen ones are black. List of Valuables There were two types of circle that has to be look out for: * Black Circle / Thief The black circle shows where the Thief was last seen. The size of the circle shows how precisely you know the Thief’s location. The darkness of the circle shows how recently you saw the Thief. Over time, the circle fades and even disappears. This is because the Thief is always moving around! Spot the Thief again to restore the black circle. * White Circle / Hideout The Thief has a Hideout hidden in one of the white “?” pins on the map. When you start the Heist, you have no idea where the Hideout is. As you collect clues, you will fill the green clue meter. Each time you do, the white circle gets smaller. The Hideout is always somewhere inside the white circle. Interacting with the Map Elements You Can Interact with on the Map: * White “?” pins, called Points of Interest or “POIs” Interacting with a POI is how you gain Clues. Tap a POI and then tap a hero to send them to Investigate. After a period of investigating, the hero will either: find a clue, get ambushed by creeps, or find the Hideout. * Open space The Thief is always moving around the map, mostly unseen. When one of your heroes is near the Thief, you have a chance to spot her. If you think you know where the Thief is (use the black circle!), you can position your heroes in her path/area and hope to spot her. Just tap any open spot on the map and choose the hero you want to move there. * Valuables Stealing the Valuables is the Thief’s main goal. You can protect a Valuable by standing guard on it.Just tap the Valuable and choose the hero to guard it. You are guaranteed to spot the Thief before she tries to steal the Valuable. If you lose the fight she will take the Valuable. * Accomplices * Bodyguards Winning a Heist Two Different Ways to Win a Heist: catching the Thief directly on the map, or defeating her in her Hideout. On Hard difficulty, the thief has infinite lives, and you can only win by finding her hideout. Catching the Thief on the Map To do this you need to first spot the Thief. Spot the Thief by positioning heroes near her on the map. Heroes standing watch have an increased chance to spot the Thief. Once you spot the Thief, you can battle and defeat her. Because our Thief is a cat burglar, she has several lives. Defeat her enough times to remove all of her lives and you win the Heist. Finding the Hideout The Thief’s Hideout is hidden in one of the POIs. Collect clues to shrink the white circle and narrow the location of the Hideout. Once you find the Hideout, you can battle the Thief. Whether you win or lose, the Heist ends after the Hideout battle. Battle Overview Battles in the Heist mostly work like battles in other modes. But there are some aspects of Heist battles that make them unique. Calling Other Heroes All fights in the Heist are started by a single hero. When you start the a fight, you have the option to call up to 4 other heroes. The heroes who come to your aid are always the 4 closest to you, regardless of who owns them. The closer the hero, the faster they will arrive at the fight. Heroes who are aiding a fight cannot perform other actions until the fight is resolved. Hero Energy Energy is what heroes use to trigger their main skill in combat. In the Heist, heroes can also use energy to Sprint. Heroes sprint automatically when they have energy and are called to aid a battle. Sprinting heroes move much faster than walking heroes. Heroes sprint until they run out of energy and then walk. Heroes can gain energy in the Heist by sitting idle or participating in combat. KO’ed Heroes Any heroes KO’ed in a fight, win or lose, remain KO’ed for a time after the fight. While KO’ed, the hero cannot take any map actions. Battle Types Ambushes After investigating a POI, an unlucky hero can get Ambushed. While Ambushed, the hero cannot do anything else. The hero’s owner (only) can initiate a fight against the ambushing creeps. If the fight is a victory, the hero is now available to act! Catching the Thief A hero near the Thief has a chance to spot her. If spotted the Thief will run from the hero, who will chase and catch her. One caught, a fight against the Thief must be started within 60 seconds. ANY player can start this fight. If you defeat the Thief, she loses one of her lives. If she still has lives remaining, you gain a large number of clues. If she is out of lives, you win the Heist. Finding the Hideout Once you find the POI where the Hideout is hidden, you can start the final battle against the Thief. There is no time limit to start this battle, but the Thief will continue to steal Valuables in the meantime. ANY player can start this fight. Whether you win or lose, the Heist ends after the fight.